narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone
A monstrous clone of Naruto Uzumaki created by Kabuto Yakushi's specially-developed snakes with chakra from Kurama mixed into his being. Personality The clone first appears to seem very animalistic and violent much like Naruto when under the influence of his Version 2 Chakra Cloak. While not fully explored, the clone seems to possess a distinct interest in Naruto, instinctively siphoning Kurama's chakra for before going on a rampage and readily attempting to kill him when locating him some time later. Appearance The clone appears nearly identical to Naruto's Version 2 chakra cloak with the exception of having dark red eyes and mouth with a darker shade of body. Once it siphoned enough of Kurama's chakra, the clone temporarily transformed into a gigantic replica of Kurama itself, though smaller in size. After a battle with the original Naruto, the clone's Version 2 cloak had been stripped away, revealing a reptilian-like version of Naruto, with darker skin and a single tail. After absorbing the power of Ama no Hoko, it took on an appearance resembling cross between Kurama and an Orochi, with its own head and seven tails transformed to take on the appearance of serpents. Abilities The clone possesses both impressive speed and strength, crossing the distance between himself and Sakura Haruno in an instant and then punching her a sizeable distance with a single blow, knocking her out. Likewise he was able to easily outstrip and overwhelm both Might Guy and Rock Lee in hand-to-hand combat, forcing master and student to counter by opening the Eight Gates. Even so the clone showed massive durability, as it was mostly undamaged by their barrage of enhanced-attacks. Like the original Version 2 state, the Naruto clone could create incredibly powerful shock waves with simple roars. Unlike the original Version 2 state that Naruto entered, the clone is fully mobile even without the skeletal structure. After gaining more chakra from Kurama, the Naruto clone turns into a gigantic avatar of the fox. Though smaller in size compared to Kurama, the Naruto clone possess massive physical strength, enough to reduce large urban areas to rubble with a single swipe. He is also capable of using the Tailed Beast Ball. Oddly, unlike the original Kurama, the clone remains bipedal in motion. However after a short while, the clone's extra chakra reserves were exhausted and he regressed to his original state. When the clone fell into the tower summoned by the Saezuri, he apparently absorbed a large amount of it's energies and emerged as a massive reptilian version of Kurama with various dragon-like heads as his tails. Part II Chikara Arc Kabuto Yakushi implant by accident a swarm of his clone snakes into Naruto, with Kurama's attempt to purge the foreign entities only adding its chakra into the material they were recreating. When the snakes were 'ripe', they began paralysing Naruto while he was fighting Kabuto's reanimated shinobi. Miina, who somehow knew of their presence within Naruto's body prior to the attack, used her abilities to aid him in expelling the creatures. Once the snakes were vomited out, they formed a clone of Naruto in his Version 2 State. Kabuto attempted to take control of the creature, only to retreat when the clone proves to be too powerful to fall under his influence. The Naruto Clone then proceeded to knock out Sakura Haruno in one punch before viciously attacking his genetic parent as Kabuto attempted to control the clone from afar. By then, Kakashi Hatake, Team Guy, Team Kurenai, and Team Asuma arrive to aid Naruto and Sakura. The clone fights effectively Might Guy and Rock Lee, until both open several chakra gates and manage to repel yet unable to damage him. Despite Hinata Hyūga's interference, the clone grabs Naruto to siphon Kurama's chakra, enlarging into more Kurama-like form. In his new form, the clone runs amok, destroying great portions of the village and the mountains around by shooting a Tailed Beast Ball. After Kabuto abducts Naruto and Dokku when he was about to squash them, the Naruto clone reverts to his original size before being captured by one of Kabuto's snakes. Kabuto again unleashes him during the activation of Ama no Hoko, but it was easily defeated by Naruto's Sage Mode. When the top floor of Ama no Hoko collapsed, the clone fell into the device and later emerged after absorbing the device's power, appearing as a giant, eight-headed, Orochi-like creature. See Also * Naruto Uzumaki's Jinchūriki Forms * Sora's Jinchūriki Forms * Kinkaku's Jinchūriki Forms